¡Arre Toshiro,Arre!
by cheeselord
Summary: Realmente no hay mucho que explicar... lean


Un paseo

Matsumoto no sabía cómo reaccionar y eso era completamente normal. Esa tranquila mañana no presagiaba nada fuera de lo cotidiano, después de despertar con una resaca espantosa gracias a la celebración de la noche anterior (ni siquiera sabía qué demonios estaban celebrando pero ahí estaba) se dirigió a la oficina de la 10° división (tarde por supuesto) y nada la preparo para lo que vio al abrir la puerta que llevaba a su lugar de "trabajo". Hitsugaya Tōshirō, su taicho, el niño genio amargado estaba haciendo su trabajo, eso no era nada nuevo pero...

"Buenos días taicho"

"Buenos días Matsumoto"

¿Acaso su taicho se había teñido un poco de su cabello rosa… y desde cuando tenía otro par de piernas en sus hombros? Matsumoto parpadeo un par de veces… y después otras veces más solo para estar segura de que sus ojos no la engañaban. No, eso no era una clase de retorcida alucinación, Hitsugaya Taicho, sentado en su escritorio que era como una isla en el actual caos y destrucción que era su oficina, tenía cargando sobre sus hombros al único miembro más joven de todo el gotei 13. Yachiru Kusuajishi estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Hitsugaya, sus pequeños puños aprisionando dos mechones de cabello blanco como si se tratasen de las riendas del taicho y su cabeza rosada descansaba entre una jungla blanca de cabellos que se movían ligeramente con cada exhalación que salía de su boca entreabierta.

"Taicho… creo que tiene, bueno, a Yachiru-chan en su cabeza"

Entonces vino la respuesta que dejo a la pelirroja en un estado similar al de un pez dorado. Hitsugaya, con una tranquilidad propia de su persona y con un tono lógico, razonable y cotidiano respondió:

"Si, así es, ahora si fueras tan amable de trabajar un poco, vamos retrasados con varios documentos y Yamamoto sotaicho nos está presionando para entregarlos al finalizar esta semana"

Y en lo que esperamos a que Matsumoto recupere algunas de sus funciones cerebrales….

**_Flashback_**

Tōshirō se froto los ojos. El como toda persona normal, con la ligera excepción de su increíble inteligencia, madurez y edad, hacia lo que cualquiera haría a las 7 de la mañana caminando por las calles de su ciudad. Tōshirō se dirigía a trabajar. No se sorprendió cuando no encontró a Matsumoto en su oficina y soltó un suspiro mientras se dirigía a una pequeña estufa de gas que mantenía en su oficina. Hacer el papeleo de dos personas y cumplir con sus obligaciones de Taicho le habían enseñado la practicidad y cuanto tiempo podía ahorrar si en vez de ir a la cocina de las barracas el preparaba su té en su oficina. Con un paso lento y perezoso y taza en mano Tōshirō se dispuso a empezar el trabajo del día.

Pasaron las horas y antes de que se diera cuenta la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par. Sin quitar los ojos del documento en que estaba trabajando frunció un poco sus cejas y dijo su regaño habitual.

"Matsumoto, llegas…" Tōshirō reviso el reloj de sol que de una manera muy conveniente estaba fuera de su ventana. Eran las 12 pm "5 horas tarde. Has tu papeleo, Yamamoto sotaicho está empezando a preguntarse el porqué de los retrasos"

Después, bueno después sucedió el horror (al menos para el pobre Tōshirō). Un par de pequeñas piernas aparecieron frente a él, sobre su escritorio y lo peor, siguiendo a esas 2 piernas había 2 pies pequeños y llenos de lodo sobre ese extenso papeleo que había tardado al menos 4 horas en terminar. Y Tōshirō, siendo la persona razonable que era hiso lo que toda persona razonable hubiera hecho: Dejo caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio para sumirse en frustración y autocompasión, autocompasión bien merecida que se vio interrumpida por una vocecita.

"Tonto Shiro-chan, yo no soy Boobies-san"

Con una cara raras veces vista en la cara del pequeño genio, Tōshirō volteo a ver a su pequeña invasora. Yachiru lo veía con una risa apenas disimulada… y su cara no hiso más que hacer que la pequeña Fuukutaicho se riera a carcajadas de su desgracia.

"¿Qué haces aquí Kusajishi fuukutaicho?" Tōshirō supero su sorpresa y regresando a su posición anterior reanudo el acto de autocompasión.

"Kenn-chan está haciendo lo que Shiro-chan siempre hace, eeeehh como se dice…"

"¿Trabajando?"

"!!Si eso¡¡"

"Eso es algo nuevo para Zaraki, pero no veo que tiene que ver conmigo"

"Siempre que Ken-chan trabaja se pone de mal humor y pone a todos a trabajar y como no hay nadie con quien jugar me aburro"

"Sigo sin ver la relación conmigo"

"Bueno Ken-chan dijo" y en una muy graciosa manera Yachiru imito la expresión de su violento capitán, se puso una mano en su ojo derecho y recito "Che, vete a molestar a alguien más mocosa"

"Hmp, eso no es nada raro viniendo de Kenpachi"

"Asi que decidi visitar a Shiro-chan porque pensé que tu si jugarías conmigo"

"Primero: es Hitsugaya-taicho, segundo: No tengo tiempo de jugar"

"Pero Shiro-chan"

"No" y claramente ignorando a la pequeña bola rosa de hiperactividad que seguía parada sobre ese extenso documento Tōshirō siguió con su trabajo… bueno eso hubiera querido él porque en menos de un segundo tenia a esas pequeñas piernas ahorcándolo y dos pequeñas manos tirando de su cabello.

"!!Kusajishi, que demonios haces¡¡" la sorpresa hiso que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con todo y silla y Yachiru. Reincorporándose rápidamente empezó a correr por toda su oficina intentando quitarse al pequeño monstro de encima.

"¡Dije que quería jugar!"

"¡Ahora no puedo!"

"¡Boooo!"

"¡¡Argh, deja de jalar mi cabello!!"

"¡No hasta que juguemos!"

"¡¡Dije q- AUCH- no me muerdas!!"

"¡¡Weeee, caballito!!"

"¡¡Bajate Kusajishi!!"

"¡Rapido, corre mas rapido Shiro-chan!"

"¡¡¡NO SOY UN MALDITO CABALLO!!!"

"¡Arre, Shiro-chan, arre!"

Así que después de media hora de lucha (Golpes, muebles destruidos e incluso un desesperado intento de alcanzar su katana) la batalla termino con Tōshirō tendido boca abajo en el suelo a un lado se sillón volteado, completamente exhausto y con una Yachiru que se había quedado dormida en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se había podido quedar dormida así? Bueno, después de años viajando en la espalda del nada delicado Zaraki eso era comparable a una madre arrullando tiernamente a su hijo.

**_Fin flashback_**

"Eeeeh, Taicho"

"Hum"

"¿Por qué no se la quita de su cabeza?"

"Kusajishi fukutaicho tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta, aun mientras duerme" Todos esos instrumentos destruidos en el suelo comprobaban sus fallidos intentos. Había una barra de metal doblada, un gato (gato de mecánico) incluso unas fauces de la vida atrofiadas.

"Supongo que después de años de aferrarse a la espalda de Zaraki cualquiera desarrollaría esa habilidad"

"Supongo…"

"¿Pero por que simplemente no le dio un dulce para que se fuera?"

"Yo no tengo dulces Matsumoto"

"¿Y esos que tiene escondidos en el segundo cajón de su derecha?"

"No sé de que hablas Matsumoto"

"Esos dulces que compro hace tres días"

"….."

"¿Taicho?"

"….."

"Taichoooo, no me ignore"

"Shhhh, la vas a despertar"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Quieres que me acabe de arrancar el cabello?"

"Awww, taicho no sabía que podía ser tan considerado"

"Matsumoto…"

"¡Oh, oh, espere traeré una cámara!"

"Matsumoto"

"Sonria Taicho"

"¡Matsumoto!"

"Si solo pudiera hacer que su ceja dejara de temblar sería perfecto, ustedes dos se ven tan tiernos"

"….."

"Ahora tomare algunas para ponerlas en la siguiente edición de la revista de SWA (shinigami woman assosciation) así todos podrán saber de su debilidad por pequeñas niñas de pelo rosa"

"Hyōrinmaru"

"¿Taicho, que hace con su espada?"

* * *

Ese día la 4th división recibió un gran número de pacientes de la 10th división, por fortuna solamente 1 (Cougrangikucough) necesito tratamiento médico. Muchos visitaron a los sanadores con la excusa de que estaban trabajando de mas, otros que no habían dormido bien, algunos decían que estaban bajo demasiado estrés y uno que otro decía que se había vuelto loco. ¿Que tenían en común esos casos? Todos decían haber visto a su taicho hablando con Yachiru sobre sus hombros y jalando una absurda escultura de hielo que se parecía demasiado a Matsumoto Rangiku sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica.

"¡Shiro-chan vamos por allá!"

"Kusajishi fukutaicho creo que es necesario que llevemos a Matsumoto a la cuarta división"

"Ahí esta una tienda de dulces Shiro-chan, Boobies-chan puede esperar"

"¿Dulces?"

"¡Sí! Los mas deliciosos y, y jugosos y, y deliciosos dulces de todo Seireitei… también tienen natto"

"Mmmmm, ¿Segura que son los más deliciosos?"

"Shiro-chan, con quien crees que hablas"

"Ok, creo que Matsumoto puede esperar"

Asi el capitan de la 10° división camino hacia el horizonte con el sol pegandole en la frente y la luz dibujando su silueta una escena digna de una pelicula del viejo oeste... si no fuera por la niña en sus hombros y la ridicula estatua de hielo en la que habia convertido a Matsumoto.

"¡¡Corre como el viento Shiro-chan!!"

"Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, no soy un caballo"

* * *

**Una pequeña idea que se me vino a la cabeza mientras leia fan fic de bleach espero les haya gustado. Tal vez escriba mas oneshots en el futuro  
**


End file.
